Istant
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Is City Hall really where it ended for Olivia and David? Livid!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot itself. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf. **

**A/N: A little OOC because even though Olivia is a cop, does not mean she doesn't like being seduced every once in a while. **_**One-shot!**_

_**P.S. Thanks to all my wonderful betas! These ladies are awesome and they made this story so much better! :)**_

There she sat, in the lecture hall listening to his summarized speech. Boy, he wasn't lying when he told her it would literally take three hours. Quietly she sat, catching his eye occasionally as her smirk grew into a smile slipping from her lips. She definitely could not deny that she was really starting to like David. He was perfect in every sense of the word. Continuing to listen to his lecture, Olivia thought about actually having a real relationship with him. She even went so far as to seeing herself having his children. As the audience began to clap, Olivia stood and clapped as well. Finally, the madness was over and she could go home.

"So, how was it?" David asked as he pulled on his gloves.

Smirking, Olivia threw her bag over her shoulder, "It was pretty good, long but good."

They both shared a laugh as they headed towards the door of City Hall. Smiling at one another, David took the initiative.

"I know it's getting late but I'm starving. There is a little bistro a block from my apartment, would you mind joining me?"

Biting the inside of her cheek Olivia knew this wasn't going to be a good idea. She could feel the cool air run down her spine as she contemplated his offer. "Technically I'm still on duty and wouldn't this be a conflict of interest waiting to happen?"

David gave a curt nod before smiling. He loved a challenge and she was all the challenge he needed. Stepping closer to Olivia, David bit his lip before looking her dead in the eyes. She was intoxicating and he wanted to explore every inch of her.

"It's just dinner, Olivia; nothing else," David said in a low, seductive voice.

Her body screamed as she felt his breath hit her nose faintly. The way he spoke made her knees weak, not to mention the sexy aroma he called cologne that filled her nostrils. Knowing this wasn't a good idea; Olivia caved anyway and agreed to dinner. She wanted this; she needed it and _what could it hurt_ she asked herself.

_**~~Livid~~**_

When they arrived at the bistro, there was no wait as the waiter recognized David from previous times. Everyone seemed to know who he was as they all spoke and welcomed him back cheerfully.

Olivia giggled to herself as she slid in the booth. "Wow, you do eat by yourself a lot."

David gave her a lopsided grin, "I told you the truth, scouts honor."

David couldn't get over Olivia. She was beautiful. The way her hair flowed, the way her smile grew as she talked about helping victims, and how sweet and angelic her voice was. He had never met a woman quite like her and it intrigued him.

They ordered and continued talking. When their food arrived, David talked one of the waiters into singing for them to help elevate any awkward silence. Watching out the corner of his eye, he watched as she took in the sound of the wonderful violin. _Tonight couldn't be better _David thought to himself.

As they walked out of the bistro, they found themselves laughing hysterically. After having a few drinks, neither of them could stop smiling. They were truly enjoying themselves. They continued to bump into each other as David caught Olivia's hand in his.

Pausing, Olivia looked down to find her hand intertwined with David's. The gesture felt awkward but nice. Looking back up into his eyes, Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun with a man other than her partner.

Feeling the buzz from his three beers, David stopped and leaned up against a pastry shop building. He smiled as he watched Olivia in her own little world. She was swaying and smiling as she held on to his hand. He knew she was enjoying herself and the more she did, the more he was turned on. He watched as she turned and stood in front of him.

"Come on David, It's getting late," Olivia said as she tried prying him away from the door.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself?" David asked quizzically.

Olivia smirked. "I am but I also have to be at work in the morning."

David began to peel himself from the door when he unexpectedly pulled her toward him and fell back against the door again. Her body felt amazing in his arms. As his adrenaline kicked in, he couldn't help himself. His lips collided with hers. Flesh on flesh. Her perfume and his sexual arousal kicked his urges into overdrive. He deepened the kiss and to his surprise, Olivia didn't pull away. Releasing her lips, David took a heavy sigh as his eyes met hers. God, she was breathtaking.

"Olivia, I -" he started but was cut off.

"What was that, David?" Olivia interrupted him.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to get a read on her. He wasn't sure if she was upset or overwhelmed. Intertwining his hands with hers again, he could feel her pulse in her wrist.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that again?" confessed David.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he turned them around and pinned her to the door. He heard her breath catch in her throat as she made a squeamish noise. Rubbing his hands up and down her back, David ignored the passers and their grunts. She was all he focused on.

Olivia turned her head and gasped. She was becoming lightheaded from lack of air. Her eyes popped open and her mouth fell agape as she felt David's plump lips on her neck. Extracting her arms from his neck, Olivia placed her hands on his chest and pushed against his weight.

"Dav-David we've got to stop." Olivia said as she tried to ignore the shiver running down her spine.

Complying with Olivia's request, David pulled away and bit his lip. He didn't mean to push her into doing anything. "Am I hurting you?"

She grinned. "No, I'm fine. It's just-we can't do this here, now."

David tilted his head and arched his brow. He wasn't sure if he understood her correctly. Without saying a word, David grabbed her hand again and pulled her in the direction of his apartment. If she wanted to go home, he would drive her; and if she didn't, then he understood she didn't want a public audience. After about five steps, David realized she hadn't pulled away nor had she said anything. They crossed the street arriving right in front of his apartment building. It was now or never.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Olivia. You are incredible," David began. He could tell she was becoming hesitant which made him unsure of his next move. Slowly, he began stroking her cheek as he moved in closer to her. His lips languidly fell upon hers as they kissed once again, this time David could feel Olivia reacting to the kiss in a different way. She deepened it and began pushing him backwards.

Climbing the steps, David broke the kiss just enough to unlock the door before turning back to her. He wrapped his hand in hers as they stepped over the threshold. Closing the door, David turned back to Olivia and took her purse, sitting it on the counter. Next, he began maneuvering her towards the couch.

Olivia couldn't believe she was allowing herself to do this. It was all so new to her, but David was different. He had been gentle, letting her lead and stopping before things became carried away. He was wonderful and he made her feel amazing. As she let him take the lead, Olivia's heart began to race. Not having done this in a while, Olivia became frightened at the thought of having sex. Her mind began to race and she was beginning to lose her edge. Quickly, she pulled away, biting her bottom lip.

"David-I umm…I," Olivia stammered.

David tilted his head a little. He wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything but something was obviously wrong. Taking her by the hand, David sat Olivia down on the couch before he spoke.

"What's wrong Olivia?"

Taking slow deep breaths, Olivia began, "It's…I'm scared."

"Of what?" David asked hesitantly, "Is it because of me?"

"No, God no," Sighing again, she continued. "It's just been a while."

David nodded in understanding. He hadn't been in a relationship in a while himself, so he could definitely relate. "Olivia, we won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You just tell me to stop and that's it."

Olivia's eyes began to light up. He had said just what she needed to hear.

Pushing him back against the couch, Olivia devoured his lips as she began pulling his tie.

Slowly, they began working their clothes off. Snatching pieces here and there, continuing in their sexual manner. Moving from the couch, David lifted Olivia into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, David took in her hooded eyes, swollen lips, and curvaceous figure. He pulled open his nightstand retrieving a condom before returning to her. A grin split his face, mirroring hers, as he closed the few inches of space between them. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. One hand trailed over her stomach, drawing small circles, and she let out a light gasp as he continued his ministrations on her toned flesh. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she smiled into the kiss, providing him with the entrance he wanted.

She fisted her hands in his hair, moaning into his mouth, as the kiss grew more heated, and she felt his arousal against her toned thighs. She continued to kiss him as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. She missed having a man who desired her. She missed having a man touch her in indescribable ways. Gripping his hair tighter, Olivia bucked into him. God, he was turning her on even more as his tongue trailed down to her mint green lace bra. She gasped his name while tugging at his belt before shoving his trousers over his hips and down his legs.

He could feel the heat radiating off her body as he unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. Spreading her legs slowly, David kissed up her inner thigh, listening to her catch her breath. Looking into her eyes for reassurance, David lowered her matching thong from her body and tossed it on the floor as well. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to her lips and he felt her jerk instantly. He slid a calloused finger along her entrance, before his tongue assaulted her wet core. Watching David's tongue flicker just barely over her soft, sweet mound, Olivia arched her back off the bed and began moaning his name. She couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure that cursed through her body was making her temperature rise expeditiously. Tugging on his ears, Olivia pulled David towards her as she kissed him. Finally, she rolled him over and took hold of his length, surprised at how hard he already was. Running her hand up and down his shaft, she couldn't help but gulp at the thick girth that lay in the palm of her hand. She let her eyes close as she felt his hands slide up her back. His large, calloused, hands gripped her neck and her eyes shot open as his lips collapsed into hers roughly. They were really doing this. As she slid down his length, her mouth fell agape and her body froze. She was in awe of how awesome he felt inside her.

Realizing she was no longer moving, David wrapped his strong arms around her waist before flipping them over. Kissing her neck once more, he slowly maneuvered his way, inch-by-inch, deeper into her. He watched as her moan caught in her throat and he pumped at a steady pace. Deepening his strokes, David could feel Olivia's fingers clawing at his back. He was so close and the way her body felt beneath him only made matters worse. He dropped down on his elbows as he took one of her perky nipples into his mouth. He could hear her irregular heartbeat and he could tell she was close as well. All he had to do was hold out just a little while longer.

God, he felt wonderful Olivia thought as she arched into him. Realizing she was almost at her peak, she began moving in rhythm with him. Her body began to sweat and her nipples were completely hard. Gripping his hair once more, Olivia moaned loudly as David continued sucking on her. She felt him pump harder, while her body reacted to the friction. This was it; she began convulsing, as he pumped harder, deeper, making contact with her clit. Her screams rang in his ear, pushing him over the edge. He continued to pump, coaxing a second orgasm from her as he rode out his first.

Slowly coming down from their high, David rolled over and lay next to her. They remained silent for a moment while they caught their breath. The room was pitch black and the only thing they could make out was the time on the clock.

Olivia slid closer to David as her breathing started to regulate. To her surprise, she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her tighter into his sweaty form. This felt incredible. She was in the arms of this man; the one she told herself was worth going for. Now, she lay peacefully in his embrace; knowing that no matter what, things do work out according to plan.

**What do you think? Reviews are always appreciated! **** More stories to come. **


End file.
